I want to do it again
by charliesamz
Summary: after giving birth to there first child in the middle of the living room with no one else but themselves there, after being turned away from the hospital they decided they want to do it all again.


My first experience of child birth was not a pleasant one, I went into labour about 4am and went to the hospital around 5. We lived in a small town about half an hour away from the hospital and didn't expect any problems with the hospital itself but when we arrived, we were told they didn't have enough beds and I would have to come back later seeing as I had only been in labour for an hour. What both me and the staff at the hospital didn't know was that my baby wasn't going to hang around long enough for that to happen. After waiting at the hospital for an hour to try and get a bed we were told it would be at least another hour wait. Id told Edward id rather just go home and come back later. As soon as we arrived home my contractions started to get more intense and closer together and it was long before I was panting through contractions trying to deal with the pain. This had all happened within the space of 45 minutes and Edward was currently upstairs having a shower. I tried to shout but it was no use, he couldn't hear me at the moment. I didn't think much of it until on the next contraction I felt a deep pressure and knew my baby was coming. As soon as the contraction passed I got off the sofa and quickly took my trousers and pants off in between contractions. I placed my hand between my legs which clarified what I already thought, the baby was crowning. I heard the shower go off and shouted Edward again and said the baby was coming. By the time he came down I was leaning against the sofa with my legs drawn up and pushing out our baby. He rushed to my side and checked between my legs to see the head emerging. After a few more pushes Edward guided the baby onto my chest as I threw my head back in relief. He ran and got blankets for us whilst calling us an ambulance.

After the terror of my last childbirth I wanted thing as calm as possible and to possibly enjoy bringing this baby into the world. We had decided on a natural homebirth this time and had everything sorted for when I went into labour.

I had started having light contractions throughout the night and was delighted when I finally woke up the next morning and they were more intense although not closer together. I relaxed as much as possible throughout the morning and by 11am things had started to pick up and I didn't think it would be long before I would start pushing. We had been walking around the living room for about 10 minutes trying to speed things up when I was hit with a very intense contraction that made me put all my weight onto Edward as I breathed through it and moaned into his shoulder. This labour had defiantly been more enjoyable than the last and Edward was so comforting and helping all of the pain go away.

"I think it might be a good idea to get ready for delivery Edward. I don't think its going to be much longer." I whispered into his neck as he started to lead me back to the sofa where I kneeled with knees on the floor and my arms on the seat and began rocking my hips back and forth to try and encourage her out.

It wasn't long again before I could feel her there and began pushing with Edwards whispering comforting words into my ear as he was crouched over me massaging my back and hips, whilst I was delivering his baby. _Yes _i thought _now this is the way to deliver a baby._ I moaned deeply as I could feel the bit I hated most about childbirth the burning feel of the baby crowning. Edward continued massaging me and comforting me throughout the contraction and the horrible burning of me giving birth. "Edward the cloth please" luckily that was all I had to say and he understood what I meant as he placed the warm, wet towel against the baby's crowning head. The feeling was amazing and although I know I should have told Edward when the contraction started so he could remove the towel, I didn't and just started pushing as hard as I could as I knew the second he realised what was happening he would take it off. To my surprise he didn't take it off but instantly took his hand away so I could push more and get the majority of the head out. That's when he took it off and starting rubbing my hips and talking to me again. With the next push the head was completely out and after 3 mores so were both the baby shoulders. "one more push sweetie and the baby will be here" Edward told me and with the next contraction I pushed and our baby was here. I carefully turned over so I was leaning with my back against the sofa as Edwards handed me our baby and said "we've got a son" I couldn't stop my self from crying and although id only just given birth I couldn't wait to do it again as long as we did it like this again.


End file.
